


Surprise Gift

by GodotGuy



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gerik/Saleh Mention, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodotGuy/pseuds/GodotGuy
Summary: Gilliam has a gift for Garcia for Valentine's Day.





	Surprise Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Chapter 5 of Askran Action is on the way, but I wanted to put this out for Valentine's Day (it's like 11:46 pm as of writing this lmao), and I thought of one of my favorite Sacred Stones ships!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

A small ray of sunlight stroked Gilliam's face as he woke next to Garcia, the man snoring happily as they laid in their bed. Untangling his arm with Garcia's, Gilliam rose up and stepped into his clothes. Garcia arose from the sounds and kissed his neck, grasping his hand with his own.

"Mornin', babe." Garcia said to Gilliam, getting into his clothes.

"Hey hon," Gilliam replied back, "did you sleep well?" "Yeah, you were here with me." Gilliam chuckled. "Come on, let's get going," he kissed Garcia and his eyes darted down to his abs, "I've got something in store for us in the evening." Garcia laughed, kissing Gilliam back harder. "Yeah?" "Yeah."

They saw each other off, running some errands while some couples in the camp were giving each other presents for Valentine's Day. Gilliam saw Gerik and Saleh exchanging small gifts, embracing each other and wishing good fortune for the two of them. He borrowed a few things from Tethys and headed back to his tent, preparing for his evening with Garcia.

The sun had started to set, and Garcia said his last few goodbyes to his fellow comrades before retreating to his tent for the night. He opened the flap, and was greeted with the sight of Gilliam laying on his side, a seductive look on his face. The only thing Gilliam was wearing was a thin pair of boxers, and Garcia could almost make out the outline of his thick length in the dim light. "You kept me waiting, babe," Gilliam said to Garcia, "What do you think of your gift?" Garcia grinned, walking to Gilliam as he strips off his shirt, kissing him roughly. "Couldn't ask for anythin' else, handsome." Garcia whispered, stepping out of his pants with a very noticeable hard on showing through his boxers.

"You wanna be on top, hun?" Gilliam asked Garcia as he groped his length through his boxers. "Yeah, sure." Garcia's thick cock sprang out as Gilliam pulled down his boxers, immediately licking the large shaft and lightly squeezing his balls. Garcia groaned as Gilliam licked the tip, going down on his length. Gilliam bobbed up and down, grasping Garcia's balls as he moved down to take his entire cock in his mouth. Sure enough, he was soon taking the entire length, balls resting on his chin as Garcia groaned at the pleasure he felt. Gilliam felt Garcia hold his head in place as he moved out and thrusted his big dick back in, slowly fucking his mouth.

It wasn't long before Garcia sped up, now slamming into Gilliam's mouth harder as his balls slapped against his chin. Garcia kept thrusting into his mouth, moaning and grunting out in pleasure. Garcia fucked him harder, making Gilliam choke on his length for a couple of seconds before letting him breathe. "Hot damn, Gill," Garcia lifted him to the bed, squeezing his rounded ass, "You're amazin'." Gilliam felt his boxers slip off his legs, and Garcia spread a cheek before slowly inserting a lubed up finger in his ass. He moaned at the pressure he felt in his ass, Garcia slowly moving his finger in and out, adding another one to prepare Gilliam for his big cock.

"Garcia, I'm good," Gilliam moaned out as Garcia moved his two fingers quickly. He pulled them out and flipped Gilliam on his back, lining his dick with his entrance. Garcia pushed in slowly, getting Gilliam used to his length. He soon was sheathed in Gilliam's ass, balls pressing against his rear as they moaned at the pleasure both felt with each other. Garcia pushed out and thrusted a bit harder, going balls deep again and once more. "Can I go hard?" Garcia asked his lover for permission. "As hard as you can, babe." Garcia laughed at the reply. He immediately pulled out and slammed back in.

Gilliam was moaning loudly as Garcia fucked him, pulling out and thrusting back in the tight hole. He thrusted hard and fast into Gilliam, moving in and out as they grunted and groaned. Garcia continued using him roughly, fucking him hard and fast as he grabbed onto his shoulders to keep his pace. The two men grunted loudly as Garcia slammed harder into Gilliam as he stroked his big cock in time with Garcia's hard thrusts.

Garcia pulled out of Gilliam's ass, moving Gilliam to be on all fours as he smacked his ass and shoved his dick back in, slamming hard. Gilliam grunted as his lover fucked him, thrusting fast as his big balls slapped against his butt. He moved his hips back in time with Garcia's thrusts, the both of them fucking roughly as they brought each other closer to completion. Garcia's grunting got louder as his thrusts got more powerful and Gilliam groaned loudly as he stroked his cock faster.

"Oh shit babe! Gonna cum in ya!" Garcia shouted as he growled when Gilliam's ass tightened up, the man groaning loudly as he reached completion, cum spilling onto his hand and the bedsheets as he stroked his length. Garcia grunted loudly as he slammed into Gilliam hard, cumming into his ass and filling him up with his seed, the man thrusting hard but slow now. The two orgasms died down and Garcia pulled out of the now wrecked hole, semen flowing out slowly. He laid down next to Gilliam, nuzzling his chin into his lover's. They kissed tenderly, hands interlocked with eachother as they lifted the sheets over them. "Happy Valentine's Day, love." Gilliam whispered to Garcia, the two of them falling asleep. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe."


End file.
